Of Pink and Gold
by iSakura-Hime
Summary: Alternate Universe. Cloud Strife never thought he would get over his first love, Aerith, or be understood by anyone other than his longtime girlfriend, Tifa. Claire just appeared a little like Lightning and blew him away. ;D Cloud X Lightning, Snow X Serah.
1. The New Sisters

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my first Final Fantasy story. I just wanted to do a light, coming of age story that didn't involve any serious themes, gods, planet-saving etc. XD Not that anything's wrong with that, but I just thought having a cute, fluffy Lightning x Cloud fic would be…too cute! :D Anyway, please enjoy the story. Some characters may appear OOC, but I'll try to keep them as original as possible. Happy reading!

* * *

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. Cloud Strife never thought he would get over his first love, Aerith, or be understood by anyone other than his longtime girlfriend, Tifa. Claire just appeared a little like Lightning and blew him away. Cloud X Lightning.

* * *

**Of Pink and Gold**

I. The New Sisters

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"I hate... moving," said the younger Farron sister, clinging onto her elder sister's arm as she tilted her head with her usual cuteness, a pout on her face.

"Hn…" the elder one replied, nodding twice. "You get used to it," she added after a pause but this didn't seem to make her younger sister feel any better.

"But I don't want to get _used _to things! I want to have adventures. And like, a boyfriend-," before the younger girl could finish, a pair of stern aqua eyes greeted her. "Boyfriend? Absolutely not. You know what men are like," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Are you dismissing my motion?! This is like, against sister laws!" Serah tried but to no avail. "First you have to bring a motion to the floor," Lightning mused, chuckling softly as she glanced sideways at her younger sibling. "Bring a guy to me who is truly worthy of you. Then I'll acknowledge him."

"You talk like someone from a Jane Austen novel hello it's the 21st century and chivalry is dead." Serah crossed her arms as she closed her eyes. "I'm done with this conversation."

"If you insist," Lightning coined, putting her wireless headphones back on as she stared out of the fast moving train. She had left her long-time home in Bodhum to a full scholarship at the best school in Midgar. She didn't regret it. It had been Serah's wish to study history at a good school. And after working countless hours and encouraging Serah to apply, Lightning had made it come true.

* * *

**SERAH'S POV**

We arrived in the dorms of the "elite" private institution and hell; it really was elite from head to toe! I tugged on Lightning's off shoulder loose sweater, "is this for real?"

"You did it," she showed me her trademark smirk, but in her eyes I found an acceptance of my dreams, even pride.

Since Lightning was a senior, I'd have to part with her at some point. I was scared and nervous, trying to cling to her. Oh well, guess I'd just have to get over my epic fear of… epic fail move and **move. **Ugh. Reset Serah, Reset! From Bodhum to Midgar. Now.

Lightning dropped me off to the freshman dorms, lifting my heavy luggage up even to my room. I whined, trying to help but she _was _unusually strong, not to mention _stubborn _beyond reason. Once she saw me settling in she took a deep breath, but her eyebrows scrunched in worry.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked for the fiftieth time.

"No. I'm going to be abducted by aliens. Ugh! Yes Cl-Lightning, I'll be **fine**," I insisted. She nodded, lifting her bag pack off the floor. That thing looked huge, also heavy. You could use it as weights. Well, Lightning didn't need to because she was already muscular and all but maybe I could use biceps of my own.

My thoughts were interrupted by a flare of orange hair. "Woah!" I exclaimed as I was tackled into a hug. "Hi!" Greeted the enthusiastic girl who had glomped me. "Are you my new roommate? YAY!" She squealed and I smiled a bit, nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Nice to meet you… euh?"

"Vanille. That's my name. Don't forget it!" She poked for forehead before looking down the corridor. "Who was that person who came to drop you off? Looked like Cloud's alter ego…"

"Huh? Cloud?" I blinked twice. Was that a video game character or something? _(**A/N:** I know. Couldn't resist XD)_

"Oh nevermind. Hey, want some help unpacking?" She offered graciously and I accepted. It was going to be easy fitting into this school if I had a friend. I wasn't sure about my sister. She was a bit… how do I say this… a bit of a loner? Not that there's anything wrong with loners but I wished she'd get around more. Maybe smile once in a while.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**LIGHTNING'S POV**

"Right…" I mumbled to myself as I recalled the image of the map I had memorized. I I moved over to the sophomore dorm and found my allocated room number.

I knocked before entering, only to find a black haired girl and some spiky blond making out in what I guessed was my bed? Oh fuck no.

"Get out blondie," I announced coldly as I put my bag down, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

* * *

**CLOUD'S POV**

Even though I had told her explicitly that I wasn't in the mood, I found her tongue in my mouth as she crawled into my lap. Great. I knew this would happen. My tongue responded as I closed my eyes, hoping that this wouldn't lead to anything else.

As I heard the door opening, my eyes opened to greet aqua orbs. No, before I even saw her I heard her. Her voice was sharp and cold.

Our lips parted and Tifa glared at her. "Hello, hasn't anyone taught you to knock?!"

"I did. You'd have heard me if you weren't so busy…" she paused, chuckling briefly, "getting busy. Now can you please empty my bed? I'll be back later, thanks."

She slid her hands into the pockets of her leather hands. She wasn't wrong. I wasn't supposed to be here. "Sorry," I nodded once at her before she left.

"Don't apologize to her! I'll show her—"

"Don't show her anything, please," I joked, sighing deeply. "I'm tired anyway," I quickly excused myself from the room, leaving a scorned Tifa behind.

Sometimes it was just too much pressure being a relationship. On my way out, I saw the aqua-eyed girl properly. She was tall, lean and built quite strong, though not unattractive at all. She was a different kind of attractive. She had mid-length rose colored hair that just curled naturally at the tips, carelessly draped over her left shoulder. Pretty pale complexion. And then I noticed how amazing the aqua color in her eyes was. Pale and bright.

I tried not to study her too much and just walked past her.

Damn it. I turned once more to look. She was definitely… _something else._

* * *

**HOPE'S POV**

"New?"

I was leaning against the wall when I heard a husky voice. I turned my head to the side and was greeted by a pretty face.

I nodded. "You?"

"Mmhmm." She replied nonchalantly as she looked away. This girl didn't seem like she was much of a talker, like me.

"Freshman?" I asked hopefully. She was really good-looking. Not to mention her hawk-like, aqua eyes were like sapphires. You could just drown in those pools of –

"Sophomore." Oh damn it. I extended my hand to her, smiling a tad. "Hope Estheim."

"Lightning. Lightning Farron."

Lightning… what an odd name, I thought as I chucked to myself. Fierce. But she definitely looked the part.

Lightning and I spent the rest of the day discovering the campus together. We found out what the cafeteria menus are like, how long it takes for the laundry to dry and other tips for college survival 101 just by walking around and hearing juniors and seniors talk. It was fascinating.

Moreover, I was surprised to learn that Lightning had a younger sister. She was a history major in freshman year. They were from Bodhum and for some reason that place sounded familiar. Like I had been there before or something.

We were two people who didn't mind the silence together. It was rare.

_I just hoped it would last._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that was tough XD Crossovers generally are, though. Thanks to anyone who read ^^ please leave a review~ your feedback is very valuable to me and highly appreciated too! *w*


	2. First Snow

**A/N:** It's me again. Author's note will be short. Thanks to my sole reviewer, _Lightningpanda_, for leaving a review! ^^ Sorry for rushing! I'll try to slow the pace down a little. To everyone else, happy reading. ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I only own the story. All rights reserved of the fabulous Final Fantasy series.

* * *

**Of Pink and Gold**

II. First Snow

* * *

**SERAH'S POV**

I was keeping notes in class as Vanille, my fiery haired roommate, dozed off on my shoulder. I elbowed her lightly, hissing, "H-hey, wake up!"

"_WHY?_" She insisted, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "You're the one who transferred in the middle of the semester. You need to study more… calculus or whatever."

"We're in _history_," I scowled before turning my attention back to the professor. When class ended, I headed to the cafeteria with Vanille. We took the only available table and I shivered, rubbing one of my bare arms through the sleeveless top I was wearing.

"It's getting chilly… think it'll snow?"

"Huh?"

I looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes, staring me back with an intense curiosity. I blinked twice, examining the rest of his face.

"She was talking about snow, _Snow_," a friendly face flashed a grin, waving me off dismissively and judging this friend of his I assumed was called Snow to start moving again.

"Hey, move it," I heard the familiar, husky voice. "Ah! Lightning!" I clapped both hands happily together twice, welcoming my sister with a bright smile.

When my eyes stole a quick glance at his way, he was smiling too… before my sister literally pushed him a little to take a seat next to me. Sigh… Claire…

He made a grunting noise, before placing his hand on her shoulder. "You need to like -"

Oh no Lightning!

* * *

**CLOUD'S POV**

I had just walked into the cafeteria after what was the longest class I've ever attended, not the mention the most boring, to witness an extraordinary scene.

It seems Villiers had managed to piss off Tifa's pink haired roommate whose name I didn't know. Before he knew it, she had grabbed the hand he had placed on her shoulder as a warning, twisted it around his back and was glaring him to death.

I chuckled, placing my chin on my hand as I enjoyed the rare scene. Pinky was new and Villiers was a known hot head. This might as well break into a brawl—

"_Cloud_! Stop looking at her!"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow to turn to my girlfriend and suddenly got kissed for some reason, not that us guys mind random kisses, but what the…

"Tifa, I'm just –"

Before I could explain, Villiers had tried to pull his now painfully twisted wrist away from her iron grip and had kicked the table in protest when the unwilling to let go girl was having a stare down competition with him. The table shook a little and the identical, but… girlier and shorter Pinky yelped in surprise. Right about now Kreiss should intervene.

"Hey hey, it's all good. Just a misunderstanding," he waved both hands in front of his face as if alarmed, or even surrendered to the elder Pinky.

She nodded and let go, upon some whining from the younger one and sat back down.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the two girls seemed like they were in their own bubble. From this angle, I could see the slightest pull of the lips upwards and the elder sister looked almost unnaturally beautiful.

"Cloud! Snap out of it!"

I chuckled, resuming rest of the not-so-interesting lunch with my usual mate Zack and cheerleader girlfriend, Tifa.

Occasionally, I couldn't help but glance at the girl who was so _fierce_, so much like me. She had a pull to her almost. But I wondered if you got too close, perhaps she'd lash out, strike even… like _lightning_.

As I watched her, I saw her take off her thick leather jacket and drape it over the younger one's shoulders. She seemed motherly and caring in this small act and I wondered how many sides to her personality she had.

While my interest in her only grew from afar, I saw a silver haired boy take the empty seat next to her. Not to mention, he blocked my view big time.

* * *

**LIGHTNING'S POV**

"Nice to meet you!"

I nodded to the squeaky orange haired girl as if to return the same. Next to her, her green eyed friend with a dry sense of humor waved her hand and mouthed a "yo" to me. I believe her name was Fang.

"This is my sister. Her name is Lightning! _Isn't she pretty?!_" Serah burst into a sonnet of my praises and I sighed, shaking my head as if to say 'don't listen to her.'

The silver haired boy from before, Hope, took the last empty seat on the table, smiling a little at me. "Right, Serah and Hope you've met. Vanille, Fang, Hope," I made the introduction to avoid any awkward silences. Not that I'd have to worry about awkward silences with Serah around. She was as… jumpy and peppy as ever.

I saw Serah shivering lightly and I forced her to take my jacket. "I can't believe you're not wearing one," I condemned her irresponsibility, clicking my tongue in a 'tch' of disappointment.

"I forgot to check the weather update but oh my god Lightning you'll freeze!"

"_Please_," I put up my hand to silence her once and saw Hope chuckle loudly. As I turned to say something to him, I saw my unbearable (by this I mean torturous) roommate and her trophy boyfriend both staring at me.

I stared back coldly at Tifa. She had drama written all over her and I just didn't have the time. But Spiky was giving me a strange look today. It was almost as if he was intrigued.

I took a few moments to examine him. He certainly was… fine. I mean, _good fine_. Wow, my thoughts must be really scattered because his eyes were _hypnotic blue._ Even from this distance, I could feel the intensity of his gaze. He had a muscular build. I'm guessing he's a jock, 100%. His complexion was incredibly pale and his lips were firm and thin. He had finely defined cheekbones and a jaw set in stone. His unusual hair was most interesting. – layers upon layers arranged in a spiky, albeit _sexy mess_ of tousled blonde.

Hope noticed my long stare and turned to follow my gaze back to their table. I coughed awkwardly. "Right, I'm done."

"You didn't eat anything!" Vanille, I believe, exclaimed in shock.

"She's probably weight training again…" Serah gave me one of her puppy dog pouts I couldn't refuse, so I tried to dodge her adorable, pleading eyes.

I coughed again lightly, signaling Hope to get up. We had become close in the first week we had spent together.

"Let's go, we have tryouts today, right?" I insisted as I slung my bag over my shoulders.

"Whatcha trying out for, Light?" Vanille popped a question again. Her quiet friend, Fang, also pitched in. "I'm trying for basketball."

"Sazh is the captain for that, right?" Vanille chirped. I had no idea who that was. "Uh, er, fencing," I replied quickly, still feeling that blue gaze burning through my back.

"Oh my god, like, with _Cloud Strife?_ He's a fencing genius. Really good with sports. Any sport, really. He's on multiple teams and–"

I didn't wait for that monologue to finish as I interrupted to make my not so grand exit. "Ahem, sorry, gotta go. I'll text you, Serah," I said in a rushed voice as I bolted out the door with my only hope, Hope.

* * *

**SERAH'S POV**

"Who's Cloud Strife?" I leaned over the table to hear all of Vanille's excited whispering. "Cloud is perfection! He's our favorite senior. He practically won most of our sports trophies last year. He looks like a model. And everyone _dies_ to get on the fencing team because he's captain."

"I had a crush on him too, but I got over it," Fang relaxed after Lightning left, showing me a smirk of her own. I flashed a bright smile towards her. "But you know…" she leaned in with a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes. "It's not me who he's been staring at for a while now."

_"EH?"_ I exclaimed loudly as I whipped my head all around till I saw a strikingly gorgeous blonde haired guy. He wasn't looking anymore so I took the liberty to point at him. "Is that him?"

"Pretty much and I think he has the hots for your sister," Fang replied in her smooth voice, leaning back as she crossed her arms.

"No way!" I laughed, leaning back. "There's no way my sister would fall for **that **type. I'm sure he's a big show off and –"

"I think you're confusing him with Snow!" Vanille chirped in. "That light blonde hottie who was ogling you before is Snow. He's a jock too. Soccer captain. Really cool guy – a little bit of a show off, but he's good at heart and pretty popular too!"

"Cloud practically _doesn't talk,_" Fang shrugged her shoulders casually. "Don't worry. I think him and Lightning would be just about perfect."

"What would they talk about though?" Vanille turned her head to the side and tilted it lightly in a questioning tone.

"They'd… I don't know. Nothing I guess. But as long as they're talking about nothing together, it's fine right? It'll give us all a break from Tifa's swooning," Fang rolled her eyes as I glanced about at the really pretty girl next to him, clinging to his arm. She must be his girlfriend… huh?

Oh well… I shouldn't probably try to hook Lightning up or anything. She wouldn't want that-

"So when are we setting them up?" Vanille asked with excitement as Fang raised one eyebrow.

_"E-eh?"_

* * *

**SNOW'S POV**

I was thinking to myself this whole time if love at first time happens.

You know, you see that girl (or guy if you're homo, I mean, I'm cool with that) and you're like, **wow**, hit by a bus, blown away by a tornado or something. You're like, this is it, I'm done, I'm a goner, I'm smitten and **I'm yours.**

_That's kind of how I felt about Serah Farron._

Yeah yeah, I got Fang to do a bit of digging for me. Sue me. But I really was enchanted by her the first time she called my name…

Okay maybe she didn't call my name. And it was 30 minutes ago in the cafeteria. But I liked her so much. Her sister is a nightmare in pink. But Serah's delicate and cute – she's girlish and chirpy. She's just the kind of girl I'd die to be with. I don't know what this strange attraction was that I felt towards her but I just wanted to be around her. She was like gravity, holding me down in place.

"_Ahem_, your future wife at 3 o' clock," Noel coughed as I whipped my head to the right.

There she was.

She was wearing a big leather jacket that didn't go with the rest of her cutesy outfit, but she was still looking pretty damn gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I saw Fang and Vanille stop and Fang said something to her. Just as planned. Vanille was planning to stick around I guess but thank the Lord I love you Fang who dragged the protesting girl away and left Serah to walk alone to class.

"You're creeping me out dude but I have a girlfriend to get back to. I hope you have one too, soon," Noel gave me a high five as he left me alone to intervene in fate and make her mine.

Serah and Snow. I liked the sound of that.

I waited around in the chill till she had walked close enough and then casually bumped into her. She looked up to me in surprise and I swear I froze just the way she looked at me was enough to make me catch my breath.

"Hey, ahem, what a coincidence, _ha ha ha…_" I started off awkwardly and she covered her lips cutely, giggling. Ugh, she was giggling. _So cute._ I just—no wait, concentrate Snow! Concentrate.

"About your sister, I'm really sorry. Like I had no intention of –"

Before I could choose whether to say disrespecting or pissing off, she interrupted me with that girly voice of hers. "No no no! It's not you. It's just how she is. I'm really sorry. Did your wrist get hurt badly?" She looked at me with concern all of a sudden. Wait, I didn't plan for this!

"No way – how could that hurt—"

Then I took the chance, feigning a pained expression. "I mean my wrist, look it's all swollen!" I pushed it into her hands for further… examination.

I saw her blush and my heart did a double take. "Um, I'm sorry, I'll make up for it…" She suggested meekly. Oh no, I didn't mean to guilt trip her or anything but this opportunity was too good to refuse.

"Then can I walk you to class every morning?"

She paused and her thin pink lips parted as a beautiful blush adorned her cheeks. "Um… yeah. Of course. That's nice of you…" She added with a smile – the kind that makes the guy on a bicycle crash into something.

"Your name…?" I pretended not to know.

"Serah Farron! And you're – oh!" She blinked in surprise as a snow flake fell on her nose and she sneezed. "_Snow_…" She said absentmindedly.

"Yep, Snow," I joked, looking down at her, locking her eyes with mine as I smiled as sincerely as possible. "That's the first snow of the semester. And my name is Snow Villiers. Nice to meet you, Serah Farron."

* * *

**CLOUD'S POV**

Fencing tryouts were starting soon, as were the others. "Hey," I gave a half hug to Tifa. "Good luck with cheerleading tryouts," I mumbled and she nodded. "Hopefully I'll get some actual talent this year," she pecked me quickly before disappearing into the auditorium with that little… _very_ little outfit of hers.

I waited around for the pink haired girl. She looked athletic, so she'd definitely come for some kind of tryout, at least. Hopefully she'd not be accompanied by that silver haired boy.

She strolled in by herself. She was wearing big wireless black headphones like me. I tried to keep a straight face as I noticed how cold she looked. She was freezing in that sleeveless tank of her, albeit looking as badass as possible while she was at it.

"Hey," I said in a quiet voice and saw her respond with a nod. Not a woman of many words, was she? "Take this," I tossed my hoodie at her. "No thanks," she handed it right back over as she caught it.

"I'm sorry about being in your bed that time. I don't like owing people anything, so just take it for that day," I made the excuse quickly and slid my hands into my denim pockets, heading inside with quick steps.

Once inside, I glanced at the confused girl standing there, looking down at the hoodie for several seconds. Then she slid it over her thin arms, looking almost grateful.

I have no idea why I did that.

_I just did._

Against the white backdrop, she looking something out of yesterday's dream.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow I wrote a lot. I think. DX Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews and feedback are both welcome! *hands out virtual cookies* Please please review if you read.


	3. Evenly Matched

**A/N: **Wow, this is rare. I usually update depending on reviews but I just keep getting inspiration for this fic. I guess I just love this pairing too much? XD No more babbling, just thanks and a big virtual hug to _Lightningpanda, zeroblade63, Monking II _and _AquaThunderKnight17_ (whose work you need to check out if you haven't already. Best Lightning X Cloud fics EVER) for reviewing! Please enjoy the next chapter~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to do this? No, just no. I don't own these characters.

* * *

**Of Pink and Gold**

III. Evenly Matched

* * *

**CLOUD'S POV**

I didn't wear fencing gear – didn't want to scare newbies with that whole outfit. It makes you look either like an astronaut, or if the kids are particularly paranoid or stoned (or both?), a quarantine officer.

I shrugged, checking the bluntness of the fencing foils. After examining them, I stepped out onto the polished wooden floors of the auditorium, greeted by wild cheering. I guess Tifa is to blame for that. I'm sure she didn't let her squad sleep since last night.

"Freshmen and sophomores, today's your chance to join the fencing team. Only two champions compete for the school. Last year it was me and Vincent Valentine," I announced, pointing with the foil to the relaxed ebony haired guy, leaning against the wall. "We won last year, so I won't tolerate anyone smearing our record," I smirked, pausing to let the cheering die down.

"Alright, gather up!" Two claps were heard from the lax male who took out a list. "Complete beginners don't need to audition. People with prior experience can come up and spar with Cloud."

I sighed deeply, examining the long line of screeching girls. Surprisingly, I saw a flare of smooth silver, but the kind that stands out. I blinked, crossing my arms and walking across the floor, my vision cutting through the many silhouettes to recognize the boy from before.

And there _she_ was – next to him. The pink haired girl was looking upwards at him, a clearly distinguished grin on her face. My hoodie was loose on her arms, the sleeves hanging loosely. Her hands disappeared in there, somewhere.

I tried to contain my surprise and coughed, indicating the desire to start the tryouts as soon as possible as I handed over the foil to a squeaky girl whose total height reached a little above my waist. I raised an eyebrow but shook it off as she got into some sort of… stance.

I readied myself and let her make the first move. As she moved towards me shyly, she pounced forward with the foil – though not with the usual grace of a fencer, heading for the floor as I avoided her. Out of courtesy, I grabbed her elbow to steady her. "You alright?"

Shrieks flooded the auditorium.

Oh boy… this was going to be painfully long, just like every year.

* * *

**LIGHTNING'S POV**

I paid attention to the announcements half-heartedly, finding Hope's sarcasm more entertaining. We were wondering why there were so many people interested in fencing. Turns out Cheery's trophy boyfriend with the gravity defying hair was captain. No wonder.

Hope and I continued to taunt and tease. It was easy with Hope – I didn't have to be anyone but me. We chilled out in the back for a while, the tryouts were just starting. As the first fight started, both sets of eyes traveled automatically on the stage.

The short girl barely made an effort before launching herself onto Spiky. It seemed like she just wanted to fall right into his arms or something. Spiky dodged but kept her from falling. Hope and I instinctively covered our ears as the shrieking banshee chorus screeched again, sending our eardrums to hell.

"_Kyaa_! She touched him!

"_Oh my god_! Luckiest girl in the world!"

"What has happened to women and their sense of self-worth?" Hope raised an eyebrow, sliding his hands back into his pocket as the crowd quieted down before the next fight.

"Tell me about it…" I scooted slightly closer to him to avoid being crushed by the stampede of girls dying to be next in line.

"My mom, whatever I remember of her anyway," Hope added with a sad chuckle, "was so different. She knew who she was and she didn't need a man to validate her."

Lightning nodded, not knowing what to say in these situations. She was the last person who could comfort anyone. _Heck_! She was even harsh with Serah sometimes and didn't know how to express her… _feelings. _

"She was a little like you!" Hope added happily as I stayed absorbed in my thoughts, before snapping out of them. I clicked my tongue. "If you were my actual son you'd be a _lot_ more disciplined, you brat," I teased, smacking the back of his head lightly in a friendly, yes chastising gesture.

The never ending line continued its torture of squeals. I leaned against the wall disappointingly, taking liberty to watch the other tryouts.

Serah and Vanille both made it to the cheerleading squad, much to my amusement. Those were some impressive moves that they displayed back there, much to my roommate's chagrin. However, I suppose she knew when to spot talent.

Next, Serah aced archery tryouts. I couldn't help but gleam with pride. Serah had learned so fast and seemed hell bent in proving herself to me. I smirked, showing her a thumbs-up. Another kid, Noel, showed incredible potential. Hope bragged a little about his friend and we shared a grin as Noel raised his bow, celebrating his success.

It appeared that Fang had passed basketball tryouts with flying colors. The bronze skinned girl winked at Vanille who rushed to tackle her into a hug in unison with my little sister. I waved lightly at her, as if to say "good job."

As expected of an elite institution, the tryouts were extremely competitive; minus fencing of course which was becoming more of a joke than anything, really.

"It's like this every year…" she heard an unfamiliar voice that belonged to an unfamiliar face. "That guy's Zack Fair," Hope stated as if filling in a missing blank and nothing more. "Cloud looks like he's going to kill someone," the one known as Zack continued, breaking into laughter.

Out of curiosity, more than anything else, I glanced at the male. He looked _annoyed_… to be sure. But every time he met even a somewhat decent opponent, he would show respect and sportsmanship. Finally, the black haired male called out a familiar name – very familiar as of late.

"Estheim, Hope."

"Show him how it's done," I gave the boy an encouraging pat on the back as he smiled sheepishly at me. Since he was interested in fencing, I had taught him some of the basics. If he could do one or two moves, he would qualify. I had faith in him.

_Cloud, _or so Spiky was known, bowed his head lightly before taking a loose stance. Even though he didn't see Hope as a threat, his blue eyes were still cautious. I walked a little to the front, pushing my way through the now defeated mob of fan girls and crossed my arms across my chest as my eyebrows furrowed together. _Come on, kid…_

Hope put on a decent show. No, he was _good. _That kid didn't forget a single thing I taught him. He was like a sponge when I had been teaching, absorbing everything eagerly. Spiky smiled appreciatively when their little duel ended and Hope hopped off the elevated space, designated for sparring as he gave me a high five.

"You're in!" The tall senior known as Vincent nodded towards him, his face monotonous. "Last person to tryout, Farron Lightning, please come to the floor."

Suddenly, all eyes were upon me. I shrugged, wondering why hostile stares now burned through my back. I cringed, glancing over to Hope, whose eyes also widened. I stepped in front of the mirror wall, glancing sideways at my reflection to determine what caused the strange reaction.

My face seemed to look fine… Sure, my hair was a little messy, but that's how it always was. Maybe it was this unusually big hoodie…

"Ready?" I heard a chuckle from the blonde in front of me.

I cocked my eyebrow in disbelief. _What the hell is he chuckling for? _"We'll need a referee."

To this, I heard the familiar shriek laughter in response. "Is she challenging my boyfriend right now?" Tifa scoffed in the distance. I mentally facepalmed, only to hear a loud "Go Lightning!" from my own sister. I smiled in satisfaction, staring back at the slightly confused blonde.

"Alright… I'm assuming you know the rules then," he tried to incite me but he needed to try harder.

I only nodded in response with a sarcastic expression. I walked closer to him, extending my hand for a shake. Now he looked rid of all doubt as he shook my hand back firmly.

Taking steps backwards, I flipped my foil straight vertically, so that it stood at the exact center, dividing my vision of the blonde into two distinct, equal parts. I bowed my head lightly and he followed suit, before we both got into position.

"Standard rules apply!" Vincent gave a shout out. "Best of 3. Strife, go easy on the girl."

"Don't," I warned, gritting my teeth. Why were they taking me so lightly? Then I paused as the realization hit me. On the back of my hoodie read _STRIFE 00. _

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" I mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear. He laughed lightly. "Sorry about the stares."

What kind of person apologizes for something like that? I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I tried not to blush. Alright, he's going to regret it.

* * *

**CLOUD'S POV**

I was surprised at the ease with which she handled the foil, weighing it and flipping it casually – though not without marked poise. This girl definitely knew what she was doing.

After we exchanged greetings, we got into our respective stances. I eyed her, trying to maintain my usual poker face.

"Standard rules apply!" I didn't let his voice distract me from the enticing image in front of me. "Best of 3. Strife, go easy on the girl."

"Don't," it sounded like a warning. Then, she seemed to have fallen into a trance for a few seconds. I observed her carefully as her expression seemed calculating. Then, as if some epiphany dawned upon her, she looked up at me with a rather gloomy expression. "You've _got _to be kidding me!" I heard her protest.

I replied in a soft, low mumble of my own. "Sorry about the stares," I teased, enjoying – though much to my pleasant surprise – a rare blush on her usually stoic face.

She composed herself rather quickly, and at the shout of _En Garde, _we readied to pounce. As Vince gave the go, she didn't hesitate for a second and lounged at me in one, crisp and precise moment. The blunt tip of her foil, slightly bent, poked my adam's apple and I stared at her wide-eyed, in awe of her confidence.

"Farron – 1, Strife – 0," Vince chuckled as he announced rather vindictively. "Go Lightning Go!" Two girls squealed with joy, clapping their hands together as they performed some sort of routine and continued their chant.

Lightning showed no sign of relief or triumph. Instead, she looked as if she was replaying her move. in her head, over and over. It was as if she was judging herself and harshly at that. I could understand. I too was a person who held himself to his own, mighty and impossible standards.

She had the element of surprise the first time around. But that wasn't going to work again. I cleared my head, my competitive side taking over as I waited for the go.

I lounged forward, aiming for her throat but she contested my foil with hers, the metal clanking loudly as we danced around each other, rotating. Our eyes were locked in a fierce staring contest, both unwilling to accept defeat.

She aimed for my throat with great prowess, but I moved just in time for her foil to collide with the circular metal around the hilt of my foil instead.

"Foul for Farron. Strife – 1," Vince announced as she bowed her head lightly, though her gaze was unrelenting.

"Let's go Cloud, let's go!" Tifa cheered as the crowd roared to applause. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that great just then. I had just figured out some crucial combat information against my admirable opponent. Her swordplay was excellent but her footwork could use some more practice.

This was it, the determining point. I readied myself once more. She put her sword aside against the stands, taking my hoodie off and tossing it bitterly to me. Inside, her black tank top did wonders to hug her strong, yet curvaceous form. A single bead of sweat trickled down the side of her jaw, past her neck and slowly graced her delicate collarbones, glistening under the light.

She narrowed her aqua orbs, focusing on her opponent. But I couldn't stop looking at her. In all her mystery and intrigue, she looked all too familiar. Willing, but guarded – strong, yet running away from herself, in her stance, movements and cold, distant orbs, everywhere my own self was reflected.

"Strife?"

I shook my head as if in an apology and took stance. I could notice another blush burning her cheeks, though her expression remained that of a fixated fighter.

_"En Garde!"_

This time I was the one eager for more. I wanted to discover the unsaid with her even further, so I moved with precision, misleading her defenses as I aimed for her right, but coiling with speed launched myself towards her right. She spun gracefully, our foils clashing as our eyes met once more, aqua and blue.

Our swordplay continued, both trying to outdo the other as we battled for supremacy. I smirked and I was surprised to earn one from her in return. We were evenly matched and it was both refreshing and rewarding. I don't know how long we tested and teased each other, before I – finally finding the loophole in her steeled defense – aimed for her throat.

She tried to dodge, but it was difficult at this angle. "_Shit_!" She cursed under her breath as the tip of my foil poked her cleavage instead, due to her being off balance, last minute. The unexpected happened next – other than Tifa's wailing. Lightning appeared dumbstruck as she stared at me in disbelief, the blush from before reappearing and only deepening.

I respectfully withdrew my foil, keeping myself from feeling the same way as the red faced girl in front of me. "Sorry about that."

"Farron – 1, Strife – 2. Strife wins," Vince chuckled as applause and cheering filled the auditorium once more.

"Well played, Strife," she extended her hand to shake mine, now having returned to her usual cool composure. I returned the handshake with equal vigor. "Likewise, Farron."

When she hopped off the elevated surface, I saw her returning to her friends, her world. I was greeted by an angry Tifa and while I pacified her, my eyes would always trail back to the girl who was, slowly, taking over my thoughts…

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was a little long, hopefully not boring for you guys DX Caius and Yeul make an appearance in the next chapter. (Hohoho) Please read and review. More updates await. Until next time. ^^


	4. The Question of Tomorrow

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews, _AquaThunderKnight17_ and _Monking_ _II_! P.S. Sephiroth is coming soon XD For now, hope you enjoy another chapter! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **More power to Square Enix. I'm just measly fan girl. XD

* * *

**Of Pink and Gold**

IV. The Question of Tomorrow

* * *

**VINCENT'S POV**

I was distributing fencing gear to our new freshman and sophomore team as a flare of blonde caught my eye. No doubt it was the captain.

I chuckled, raising a hand and waving lazily. "Yo, Cloud."

"Hey, did she come?" He asked me in a hushed whisper. "Uh…?" I raised an eyebrow. "Er no, Tifa has pract—"

"No no, not Tifa. _Farron_," He whispered again. Why were we whispering? Itmade me feel like we were fugitives or something.

Just then, the spiky, pink haired girl rushed in, with the silver haired boy by her side. "Hey," I raised my hand up for them, another one of my lazy wave greetings.

"Hey!" The boy beamed. "I'm so excited!" I chuckled. "Yeah, everyone starts off like that. Come on, I'll give you your gear."

"Roger," he flashed a friendly grin before turning to Farron. "I'll see you," he smiled at her – a different kind of smile. It seemed like the boy really liked her. I looked over to Farron, who smiled back but only so slightly that it would qualify as a half-smile. "Yeah," she replied, doing a small wave of her own.

As I led him away, I looked back at Cloud and gestured with my eyes for him to do something. He gave me one of his classic looks of questioning and I smirked, enjoying this even more. Cloud Strife… it wasn't possible… right?

A few days of fencing theory had already passed and today was the first day of actual, physical training. Cloud and I had planned a few aiming and footwork drills and I was inspecting everyone's basic posture. I stole a glance towards Cloud, who was smirking at Farron – in reply to which she was somewhat blushing and saying something through gritted teeth.

_Cute _was the word that came to mind.

I steered my attention back towards basic aiming. The kid, whose named I learned to be Hope, had a lot of potential. The time spent with Cloud's female alter ego did wonders for him. He seemed much more focused and determined.

I heard a few whispers of contempt floating across the room and my eyes automatically trailed back to the source. Cloud was behind Farron, both arms on her petite waist. "Give me a second," I told Hope as I cleared my throat and walk towards them.

"You're too stiff, loosen up. Now move your feet in this rhythm. Yeah, that's good," He was unnecessarily close for him to _just _be helping her.

"Ahem, captain, one sec," I glared at him and he nodded, following me away from the buzz. I glanced quickly at Farron, who didn't seem to mind his closeness – simply because she took it as advice from someone more advanced at the sport. Cloud's intentions on the other hand, were unclear at this point.

"What's going on?" I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms in a demanding fashion. "…" Cloud only looked at me, crossing his own arms as he leaned next to me, watching the class make progress – no, only a particular pink haired girl.

"Do you have a thing for Farron?" I asked bluntly, gauging his reaction.

He took a deep breath and shrugged. _HE SHRUGGED. _That was _not_ denial. "Cloud…" I started, only to be interrupted by him.

"The party at your house tonight, can you invite Farron?"

"You do it," I spat, suddenly feeling dispensable.

"Tifa will have a field day with me. You do it."

"I don't think so."

"Be a man, Vince."

"I'm not the one scared of facing Tifa's wrath."

"Just do it," Sharp blue eyes stared me into submission as I growled in defeat.

"_FINE,_" I emphasized on the word as I waited for practice drills to be over.

Once everyone finished changing and I had made sure all the gear was back in place, I strolled over casually to the two.

"Estheim, Farron," They turned to look at me attentively.

"Right, well there's a small get together at my place tonight. It's near campus. You guys wanna come?" I cleared my throat awkwardly again.

"Sure! Sounds like a fun Friday night!" Hope chimed and I smirked. "Great so it's decided—"

"Sorry," Farron interrupted. "I have to mind Serah at home –"

"Bring her," Cloud appeared literally out of nowhere. I examined Farron's face and she seemed pretty rigid for a while. "No thanks _Captain Strife,_" she said mockingly to him before sincerely thanking me for the offer and walking out, following closely by Estheim.

"Time for plan B," Cloud coughed as he folded his arms.

"Er, there's a plan B?"

_2 hours later…_

"Hey there… Serah Farron?" The younger clone of older Farron looked up at me with a bright smile. She was definitely more… _peppy_ than her pink counterpart.

"There's a party at my place. I invited Farr- I mean, Lightning, but she doesn't seem to-"

"Vincent-senpai! Thanks for inviting! Sorry about my anti-social sister, I'll definitely bring her along!"

Well, that was easy. "Right…" I coughed awkwardly as I glanced at an interesting looking bronze skinned girl. "You can bring your friends along," I quickly suggested before walking back to my table with Tifa, Zack, Cloud and Cid.

"The…" I began and Cloud shot me a look of warning. Right. Tifa.

"…canon has been fired…" I announced ominously. Cloud chuckled, Zack and Cid raised an eyebrow and Tifa looked like she was in pain. "Um… what are you smoking these days, Vincent?"

Things I do for friendship… Sigh.

* * *

**LIGHTNING'S POV**

"_NO_, Serah," I reiterated for the umpteenth time. "College parties mean drinking, dancing and STDs," I chastised. "What's wrong with the first two?" She blinked cutely as Fang chuckled. "I know you're worried about Serah, _mommy,_" she teased much to my irritation before continuing, "but it's really not going to be that bad. Just come along if you're so goddamn worried."

"My answer is final."

_Later that night…_

I have no idea how Serah talked me into this one.

Dressed in a pair of black denim shorts, black stockings, black sneakers, a red tube top and a black denim crop jacket – all picked out by Serah, I was standing outside the Valentine manor.

We were escorted inside by a butler. I quickly looked around, examining the surroundings. The garden led into a beautiful villa. Crossing the polished halls with chandeliers and expensive furnishings, we made our way towards the bar side.

Drinks were being served by bartenders who were dressed identical to the butler with us. I spotted Vincent, looking cool and casual in black pants and a white shirt, a black vest to add atop and a red rose to complete the outfit.

Next to him was a tall male, standing almost at 6'5 or 6'6. He had dark brown hair till his shoulders and wore a sleek button down purple shirt with tall dress pants. I didn't recognize him as I made my way over there with Serah.

"Thanks for inviting us," I said, trying to sound sincere. Just then, Serah chirped, "No really, thank you senpai! Your house is amazing!" I loosened up at her enthusiasm and I saw both males in front of me chuckle in response. "No trouble, little Farron," he ruffled her hair. Serah looked up at me expectantly. I sighed heavily, taking a deep breath.

"Alright Serah, don't drink irresponsibly. And don't wander off on your own. And _DON'T _go anywhere alone with a boy. And-"

"That's a lot of don'ts" I heard the familiar husky voice. I whipped my head to look at _him_. He strolled in, hands in pockets, wearing the same black and red combination I was wearing: black dress pants with a red button down shirt and a black tie, hanging loosely from his neck.

"Strife-senpai!" Serah clapped her hands together to welcome her savior as I bit down on my lower lip in defeat. "Go on," he insisted and Serah disappeared into the crowd. My eyes trailed back to her in worry, but I felt relief wash over me as she ran into Vanille and Fang, the latter more than the former.

"Ugh…" I grunted slightly as Cloud chuckled. "Cid Raines," I heard the soft, cultured voice of tall male standing next to Vincent.

"Lightning Farron," I gave my name casually, returning my gaze to the spiky haired male. Suddenly his arm was gripped by my roommate, whose glare burned into my face. "Who invited you?" She spat and I only rolled my eyes. She wasn't worth my time.

"I did," Vincent shrugged as Tifa glared at me again. "It's a good thing you did," I heard spiky say. Was he out of his mind?! I felt my cheeks heat up only so slightly. "Lightning!"

"Hope!" I grinned as he strolled over to me and gave me a half-hug. I returned it, feeling finally at ease. "Care for a game of darts?" His arm had wrapped around my shoulder. "Absolutely," I smirked up at the taller guy as he led me away from the drama Tifa was beginning to create.

I wonder what else this night had in store.

* * *

**SERAH'S POV**

"Finally!" I saw Hope keeping my sister busy as I downed my first drink. Fang leaned against the counter, ordering second rounds.

"Hey!" I turned around to find two people I had been hanging out with a lot lately. "Snow! Noel!" I threw my arms around Snow first, followed by a close hug for Noel.

In their company was a third, who I didn't know. She clung to Noel's shoulder protectively. "It's alright Yeul, she's just a friend," he kissed the top of her head and I smiled warmly in welcome. "Hi Yeul! I'm Serah Farron!" I greeted the oval-faced girl genuinely.

Green eyes scanned me for a little while, before she allowed herself to smile as she shook my hand back with equal vigor, but said nothing.

"Sorry, she doesn't talk much," Noel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "This is my girlfriend. These are Vanille and Fang, our friends. You know them, right?" He looked at her patiently and she nodded in reply twice.

"Oh, we know you, cutie," Fang chuckled at Vanille's greeting who threw her arms around the quiet Yeul. "Don't freak the girl out," Fang pulled Vanille back by the collar. "Right, drinks anyone?" Noel chuckled, keeping Yeul close to him. "You want one?"

She nodded once more to say 'yes.'

"Alright, let's try not to get you drunk, or Caius will kick my ass."

"Caius? Like… our history professor?" I blinked in surprise. "Yeah, he's married to Yeul's older sister, Yeul."

"She's called that too?" I gasped in surprise. The green-eyed girl nodded.

"It's a family thing, I guess," Noel replied coolly with a grin. "Kinda like yours, you know, you and Lightning look identical." Noel patted my shoulder and I smiled, holding up a glass. "Cheers to that!"

"Serah's p-prettier though!" Snow blurted out and I blushed, shaking my head. "N-no, Lightning's definitely prettier—"

"Speaking of your sister…" Fang raised her glass to Lightning who had defeated every male challenger, not only in darts but also card games, where she was making raging wins.

"Wow, people are stupid enough to want to take her on," Snow laughed, folding his arms. "I'd just… keep out of her way or something."

"See you guys in a bit," Fang excused herself from our group with Vanille. Noel and Yeul sat at the bar, having drinks as he whispered something romantically into her ear. I let the two be, blushing as I glanced nervously at Snow.

"You wanna dance?" He asked me as he offered me his hand. I nodded quickly, a little too quickly, as I took his expecting hand.

We moved around the dance floor. I felt buzzed, so I clung onto him for support. I could feel him holding me entirely, leaning into my ear. "Hey, you okay?"

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck as I gazed into his blue eyes. "Mmmhmm~!"

"Okay, you're not okay…" He laughed, running his fingers through my hair. "Should I take you back?" He smiled, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I nodded in agreement and he led me out without a word.

An hour passed, or so, I think, before I was back in my dorm room. He shut the door behind us, carrying me to the bed as he eased me into the blankets, tucking me in. I grabbed his collar, pulling him closer.

"Easy!" He grinned, though I could see him blushing. I blushed in return, touching his face. He held my hand, kissing it as his eyes trailed back to mine.

"Snow…?"

"Serah, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh?!" I blinked, letting my hand drop onto my blanket as I blushed crimson. "W-where did that come from?"

"I've been thinking about it and I like you a lot so… but hey, you don't have to answer right now. If you remember by tomorrow, just tell me then, okay?"

I nodded as I looked down before sneaking a glance upwards at him. "Can you make s-sure I won't forget?"

He understood, leaning in until our lips brushed against each other. The next thing I knew, we were kissing deeply and passionately as I lowered him to the bed.

* * *

**CLOUD'S POV**

Tifa decided to leave for the dorms without me, which came to me as good news of sorts. I patted Zack's back enthusiastically. "Thanks man."

"You seem chirpy," Vincent teased, elbowing me in the ribs lightly as we clunk our glasses together. "Cheers to a great Friday night."

"Cheers," I raised my glance, glancing over to the pool match happening between Raines and Farron.

"How's she doing?"

"Kicking ass," Zack commented as he filled up his glass. "She's a lot like you. I'm wondering if there's something she's _not _good at."

I only shrugged before making my way over to her. I leaned against the table, staring at the slightly drunk, yet incredibly focused girl.

"Farron."

"Strife," she contested, keeping her aqua gaze fixed to the shot she was taking. In one smooth, angular hit, the 8 ball was potted, leaving a dumbstruck Raines behind.

"Impressive, Miss. Farron. We should play again, when time permits," Cid smiled as she offered him her hand to shake, but he only bent and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Good evening," he picked up his glass of wine from the side table and raised it to her before going back to join Vincent and Zack.

I looked over to her. She didn't look pissed, but she didn't look like she enjoyed that either. "Right," I cleared my throat. "Want to get out of here? I'll give you a ride back."

"No thanks, I'll go back on my own," she replied coolly as she rejected my offer, putting on her jacket. Her phone rang and she hesitated before answering. "Fang?"

"Right… she's back? You too? Okay. Got it. No I'll be fine. I'll get there."

"The last bus left for campus earlier, let me drive you," I insisted. She sighed, looking conflicted. "Alright, I owe you one, Strife."

"You can call me Cloud," I teased as I handed her my helmet. A part of me hoped she'd do it.

"Don't push it," she said through gritted teeth and I chuckled, hopping onto Fenrir. She climbed on behind me. "Hold on tight," I warned and she took me lightly, refusing to touch me.

As the engine roared to life, I bent forwards, speeding up. Her body collided against my back and she growled once again in defeat, the fear of falling off making her arms wrap tightly around my abs. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my ears at our intimacy as we sped, cutting through the darkness.

Once we reached the dorms, I parked Fenrir just outside hers.

"Don't want to come up and see your girlfriend?" She snapped, pulling off the helmet. Her pretty pink hair blew lightly with the wind and I leaned in close to her, trapping her between Fenrir and I.

"Nah, I've already seen the one I wanted to see," I whispered into her ear before letting her go. Her aqua orbs widened before they were narrowed into an angry glare. She strode off towards the dorms and I leaned back against Fenrir, chuckling.

Looking up at the dark sky, I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_**PREVIEW**_

She shot through the crowd of officers and intelligence, racing towards the entrance of the study halls.

_I can't protect anyone._

Despite this recurring thought screaming at the back of my head, etching itself into my skull, the numbing pain of my past remaining – all too new, I found my legs chasing her before I even knew what was going on.

"SERAH!" I heard her scream as she disappeared inside the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter done! So happy! Next chapter will have some action and drama. DX Hoping everyone enjoyed this one. Please leave behind your precious reviews and feedback!


End file.
